chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin (RPer)
Best known for her portrayal of a revived Kin Tsuchi, Kin has been a part of the RP since it was on GameFAQs. She is also Seijun's twin sister. History Kin was recruited into the Naruto RP on Gamefaqs by her twin brother, Seijun. She adopted the Kin character due to there being almost no notable females characters left. Despite this, she became famous very quickly and had no trouble elaborating on the very minor character, bringing her to life in a way that never could've happened in the orignal series. When the moderators attacked the RP and the community moved, Kin relocated as well, and became even more recognized as she adopted a few canon characters and made a few notable OCs. She eventually became a Jutsu Approver on the site, and has a reputation for being very efficient about it; a reputation she is very proud of. Personality Kin's generally friendly towards people, but only after she's known them for a while. If she does or doesn't like someone, she will let them know, but whether it is put bluntly or not seems up to chance. She's also one of the site's so called "comedians", quite arguably the funniest female user there. Kin possesses very strong convictions, and when called for, a quick temper and sharp tongue that she never hesitates to fire off on another. However, she's quite mischievious and is known for playing somewhat suggestive jokes on other RPers using her characters, and has a keen interest in most of the romantic aspects of the RP. RPer Relations Zaku Zaku and Kin can easily be considered friends. While not as close to Zaku as her brother is, Kin talks to Zaku alot, both on site and off, often planning many storylines with him- in fact, two of Kin's characters are directly related to Zaku's main characters, and all of Zaku's characters have at least one link each to at least one of Kin's- something thats not so true with Kin's brother. Seijun He's her brother, so put quite simply, it goes without saying they'd be friends. While they only have one computer to share between the two of them, leaving them unable to both be on at once, it is obvious the two are friends by the way they tease each other in OOC posts and talk about one another to others. Nejigo The first person Kin began RPing with in the Naruto RP, with Nejigo being his former main character Neji Hyuuga. Kin has constantly rated Neji high on her users list, usually in the Top 5, and repeatedly laments the fact that NejiXKin is no longer canon in the RP. It can be inferred she thinks very highly of Nejigo. Kale Kin's relationship with Kale is rather....quirky. The two speak on MSN infrequently, but love bantering and mocking each other in the SB. Kin's main character, Kin Tsuchi, is a former apprentice of Kale's Kisame Hoshigaki, and has a relationship with his main OC Keiru Makaze, as well as Keiru's summon Crimson, and the secondary OC Kizuna. These links make it obvious that the two obviously like each other a great deal. Kyle Mainly due to Seijun, and in small part to Zaku, they have begun interacting more and more. Kin professes to be neutral towards Elyk, listening to him when he has something to say, but rarely going out of her way to speak with him. Mewshuji While they had been on good terms for awhile, Kin became David's friend when he revealed that he in fact had a crush on her. They do talk often, and arguably share the same sense of humor. Kin thinks quite highly of David and repeatedly seeks him out in the SB or MSN. Koolwhipp While not on friendly terms perse, they both make fun of each other with wisecracks, but neither seems to hate the other for it. It should also be noted she was the third member of the Ahter group. Characters Canon Characters *Kin Tsuchi *Sakura Haruno *Konan *Samui *Kurenai Yuuhi (former) *Tayuya (former) Original Characters or “Narutofied” Characters from other Universes *Ji Zhen *Shinrai Okashira *Burikko *Yasu Aoito *Yuffie Kisaragi *Rosso the Crimson *Soi Fon *Neith *Ardjet *Ursula Category:Female RPers